relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Empire
The Infinite Empire is the dominant power of the universe. It is composed of the Celestial, Terrestrial, and Telestial dominions. It is governed by the Shaeloah, whose head is Aion, and whose will is administered by El, the Aetarn, and the Aionari. The majority of the constituents of the Infinite Empire are ascended; that is, endowed with immortality and the manipulation of creation. Creed: Upon the Foundation of Aion! (El'yonic: Uz gp Szhvmz s Z!) History Foundation The Infinite Empire is so called because it has always existed, and no force can prevail against it, for Aion the Eternal is it's foundation. With the very creation of the universe as an extension of Aion's consciousness, the Empire came to be. The very first member of the Infinite Empire other than Aion was El. Aion mirrored his consciousness and maniffested it with the universe in an infitesimal moment. According to Aion, El experienced the infinitude of things, a whole universe of himself from beginning to end as he came into being, and Aion and El became partners in the beautiful work of creation. For eons, Aion manifested the consciousness of stars, planets, and galaxies, preparing the universe, and El bore witness to it's beauty, bringing it into corporeality. Aion instructed El that the grand purpose of creation is to form beings from himself like El, called the El'yon, and El thought it beautiful. The first planet of the Infinite Empire was a gift of El to Aion, and he called it Kolob. Kolob is a realm of infinite light and incomprehensible beauty. Aion was so eternally grateful that he decided that Kolob would be the seat of the Infinite Empire, and all those beings who were to become the El'yon. Shevah Epoch The first species to arise in the Infinite Empire were the Yari (pronounciation: yah-RYE), their name meaning "children" in their langugage. El watched from Kolob, with Aion ever present. The Yari planet was called Rabah, and it was a planet of extraordinary beauty; it orbited a binary main sequence star system, thus, Rabah was always well-lit. Other species were still millions of years from evoloving into an intelligent form. The Yari spent twelve cycles learning, a cycle being the time it takes for one of their stars to completely wobble (approximately 26,000 years). Their history, in brief, can be divided into four periods of three cycles each. In the first period, the Yari were divided into three factions based upon geographic preference: the surface-dwellers called Gan (pronunciation: GAN), the cave-dwellers called Lielah (pronunciation: lie-la), and the mountain-dwellers called Baeit (pronunciation: bay-EET) The Gan produced great technologies and grew abundant food. The Lielah were content with humble isolation, and made the gathering of knowledge their primary goal. The Baeit were herdsmen. Over time, each of these factions grew together to form a single society. The Lielah were supported by the efforts of the Gan and the Baeit, and drove their planet to first break their atmosphere. In the second period, war came to Rabah. Parts of the Gan and the Baeit rose up and took upon themselves a new name, the Inshari (pronunciation: en-SHAR-eye). The Inshari rejected the Yari social system, claiming that it was unfair that all production was left to two groups, while the third were allowed to live off of it in their pursuit of knowledge. Their words stratified Yari civilization, and very soon, the universe's first war began on Rabah. Aion looked on, and saw that it was despicable. In infinite wisdom, Aion allowed them to attempt to resolve the struggle themselves. The war continued for thousands of years, and an extraordinary number of Aionari left corporeality and returned to Aion. Over time, the Inshari were able to restructure Yari society by force, though it remained eerily similar to the system against which they claimed to struggle: non-Inshari were subjugated as workers, while the Inshari lived off of their labor. El himself came to Rabah in corporeal form to attempt to reason with them; El was hailed by many of the Aionari as precisely what he was, yet the Inshari did not recognize him, and so they sought to kill him. El left Rabah and returned to Kolob. In the third period, Aion manifested a form called the sha-Aionari upon Rabah, in the great Gan city of Eloneihu, recently renamed by those non-Inshari Aionari in honor of El. The sha-Aionari called all of the Aionari to come to the great city, and there was built the first Infinity Gate. Ashamed of their actions before Aion, the Inshari laid down their violence and were re-recieved among their people. A very few number of the Inshari refused to lay down before the sha-Aionari, and so were banished to deep space, shot towards a direction in which lie a virtually bare vaccuum. Beginning the fourth period, El returned to Rabah and dwelt there with the sha-Aionari. El and the sha-Aionari led the people to ascension, and a great period of the multiplication of the Aionari occured, with billions of souls ascending. At the end of the fourth period, all Yari of Rabah were ascended, and the Unity Gate was constructed, a technological marvel that allowed for the combination of multiple consciousness into a single organism. The Yari were divided into seven groups, and the consciousness of the whole group was combined into a single, wholly ascended organism to form the seven Aionari, meaning "children of Aion" in their language, that exist in the current age of the Infinity Empire. Me'A Epoch Each of the seven Aionari created a planet of their own. Baraq Epoch the lightning war Current Shaeloah Aion Aion the Eternal One is the complete ruler and foundation of the Infinite Empire. El El the Living One is Aetarn Aetarn the Present One Aionari Dominions Celestial Terrestrial Telestial Language